A Broken Allen
by Shadow38383
Summary: Allen is on edge and on the verge of breaking. T for violence, Character Deaths Hope you like and pls review, comments questions and concerns can and will be answered.


Allen couldn't stand it. It wasn't fair! He had found the one for him. Sure there were big differences in what they fought for, they even fought each other because of that, but eventually it didn't matter. They'd stopped caring about it all. Nothing was better than being with each other. Everything was perfect, but now...all that remained of the one he loved was slipping away. Allen let his tears fall onto the body in his arms. Her eyes that were once golden and lively were now dull and dark, nearly gone. Her face was now emotionless as she struggled to stay in his arms. She was beyond saving, even with her regenerative abilities.

"Road...hang in there, you're...you're going to be ok." Allen reassured.

Road chuckled, "Funny...I actually believed...that I would be safe...that you're friends would understand...that she would understand..."

"Road...please...don't talk...just forget about her..."

"The worst part is...I thought if I didn't fight back, she would leave us alone...hehe...stupid huh?" Road used all her strength to turn her head to Allen, "At least...I got to be with you."

Allen dropped his head on Road's shoulder and hugged her tightly, "You still are Road…you still are. Just stay with me...I'm sure...Lou Fa could help. Please, just hang in there Road…I love you!" Allen lifted his head, "Road? Road! ROAD!"

"Allen," A hand came in contact with his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll get over this eventually, it wouldn't have worked out anyway."

Allen roughly shrugged it off, "Leave Lenalee," he said in a cold tone, "before I do something I'll regret." Lenalee slowly backed away, clearly hurt, but she was convinced that he would be back to normal by the next few days. She was wrong.

Two weeks had passed. The day Road died was rough on everyone who was close to Allen, especially when he refused to leave Road's body behind. Komui had to give him an extreme dose of anesthetic and even then it was difficult to pry Allen off. In the two weeks that passed, Allen never left his room, never ate, never talked, never slept.

On that fourteenth day, something snapped. Lenalee was waiting outside Allen's door like she did since that day when Allen emerged. His eyes were hidden by the shadow of his hair which grown out in that time, but a very visible smile was present on his face.

"Allen!" Lenalee threw her arms around his neck, "I knew you'd be ok! Come on, let's go grab something to eat." Lenalee let go of Allen only to have her wind cut short as Allen gripped her by the throat and lifted her from the ground. "A-a-llen, wha- are- doing?" Allen simply continued to smile as laughter began to make its way out of him.

"You know, Road had faith that you would understand if she didn't fight back." Allen commented in a low voice, "I wonder though, do you really expect me to understand what you did?" Allen lifted his head and Lenalee could see his eyes, cold and forgotten with tears still falling for Road. "Well, I don't. So I don't expect you to understand what I'm about to do next."

"W-what are y-you going to d-do?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm going to kill you, but first I'm going to make you suffer the way I did." Allen replied, "You can't die until you've suffered, oh no, and the best part is...I know who I can kill to make you suffer."

Allen dragged Lenalee to Komui's work space. People saw what was happening, but no one moved due to fear. Yuu stepped forward to stop Allen, but Allen did not stop or even change direction. Instead, he continued his way, activating his innocence taking the form of Claw and simply swiped diagonally sending Yuu to the ground and leaving him motionless.

Upon arriving to Komui's office Allen barricaded the door and swiped at the back of Lenalee's legs. Lenalee could only scream in pain as her legs were rendered useless. Allen turned back to Komui and gripped him by his shirt collar and punched him in the face.

"Watch Lenalee!" Allen commanded, "Watch as I take that which is most important to you!" Allen grabbed Komui again and placed his Claw's fingertips on Komui's chest. Laughter emanated from Allen, "HAHAHAHA, WATCH LENALEE! WATCH AS I TEAR YOUR BROTHER'S HEART OUT!"

"NOOO!" Lenalee cried as Komui screamed in pain and Allen continued to laugh while slowly piercing Komui's flesh and wrapping his Claw around Komui's heart.

"HAHAHA, SHOULD I COUNT DOWN? I'M SURE ROAD WOULD HAVE LOVED A COUNT DOWN!

"ALLEN STOP!" Lenalee pleaded.

"THREE!"

"ALLEN!"

"TWO!"

"ALLEN PLEASE!"

"ONE!"

"NOOOO!" Allen ripped Komui's heart out and threw it at Lenalee's face, laughing in the process. Just then, the banging at the door was heard, but the voices were illegible.

Allen grabbed Lenalee by the neck again and lifted her to eye level, "Now...now is the time...tell your brother I said hello and that I'll see him again, because when I die, I'll search for you two and end your existence." Allen brought his Claw above Lenalee's chest, "Goodbye Lenalee." Allen slowly (and I mean slowly) pressed his claw into Lenalee, laughing as his Claw pierced her skin and the speed in which it entered. Lenalee screamed as she felt each and every bit of pain as Allen's Claw began to penetrate and emerge from her back. After the palm of his Claw emerged from Lenalee's back Allen pulled it back out and tossed the body to the side.

"Why Allen..." Lenalee asked with whatever life she had left, "I...loved you."

Allen looked at Lenalee with disgust as she waited with her last breath for an answer. He gave her his answer, "Pathetic." He kicked her body away.

Allen looked at the door which was falling off its hinges from the continuous attempts at breaching. "Time for me to go." Allen said to himself as he turned to the window and stepped though.

The research team finally broke though only to find two gutted bodies and no Allen. Immediately it was ordered for everyone to search for Allen and to kill him on sight. Unfortunately for them, Allen was never seen again.

What happened to him you may ask? Some say he committed suicide after realizing what he did, some say that he went on a killing spree, but according to legend Allen simply traveled the world in an aimless journey. That legend goes on to say that Allen died years later from hunger, however...if he died after a few years, how is it possible to be receiving reports of a boy with his description? Not only that, but how is it that the same reports describe him traveling with a girl who has deep blue hair and golden eyes?


End file.
